Smash it up and up and over again
by Saladtrip
Summary: Des fois Noya lui hurle qu'il a un beau cul depuis le fond du terrain. C'est embarrassant. C'est embarrassant parce que c'est criard et ostensible. Mais après, c'est Noya. C'est surtout pour ça que c'est embarrassant, peut être.
1. Up

**Hey les gars ! Me revoilà après très, TRÈS longtemps sans écriture, à la demande de ChairdePoulpe (allez checker ce bb, elle écrit des bêt'de trucs) avec un petit three shot tout mimi.**

 **Enjoy les gars ❤️**

Des fois Noya lui hurle qu'il a un beau cul depuis le fond du terrain.

C'est embarrassant.

C'est embarrassant parce que c'est criard et ostensible.

Mais après, c'est Noya.

C'est surtout pour ça que c'est embarrassant, peut être.

Parce que c'est Noya, et que tout le monde l'accepte

Parce que c'est Noya et que Noya ne mord pas son oreiller, enfermé dans sa chambre, lorsque l'anxiété menace de le faire hurler.

Parce que Noya ne crispe pas sa main sur sa poitrine lorsqu'elle comprimée par l'angoisse.

Noya ne transpire pas sous son maillot lorsqu'il entend les rumeurs dispersées sur son passage.

Noya est une tante, un pédé, une tafiole, et Noya est tout ce qu'Asahi a toujours rêvé d'être.

Et tout ce qu'il désire.

Noya chahuteur, Noya joueur, Noya insouciant, Noya qui rit librement, Noya qui s'assume et Noya qui s'attend à ce que le monde entier accepte qui il est.

Noya qui s'est dévoilé sans honte, sans jamais imaginer que l'équipe puisse le juger - et _évidemment_ qu'ils n'allaient pas l'exclure, _pas lui_ , jamais lui - car Noya n'a peur de rien, ne doute de rien

Noya qui ne s'arrête jamais

Noya qui n'échoue jamais

Noya le dieu gardien

Et Asahi le pieux à son autel

Asahi le pêcheur

Asahi qui n'a pas su être à la hauteur

Asahi qui craque sous le stress

Asahi qui se défoncerait la cage thoracique pour que la pression disparaisse _\- et il l'a envisagé, plusieurs fois, tard le soir, lorsque la panique le garde éveillé_

Asahi qui dirait bien bonjour à ses anciens camarades, vraiment, si l'air ne quittait pas ses poumons dès qu'il les croise dans les couloirs, si l'angoisse ne l'expulsait pas de son corps en souffles saccadés

Asahi qui se sent _fragile,_ et peu importe comment il le répète dans sa tête ça sonne toujours aussi pathétique

Asahi qui est comme une coquille vide

Asahi qui se déteste des fois

Asahi qui se déteste

Parce qu'il était bon à une chose et qu'il a échoué

Parce qu'il a fui

Parce qu'il ne sait pas faire face à ses problèmes, qu'il attend que ça passe, c'est ce qu'il fait toujours, et si ça ne passe pas tant pis, on apprend à vivre avec, même si ça fait _mal_

Comme réaliser que ce n'est pas une période, que c'est l'homme qui l'est _et qu'il aime les hommes_ et que maman et papa vont être déçus sans doute quand ils apprendront que _là non plus il ne pouvait pas être normal,_ et qu'ils ne le verront pas se briser sous le poids de leurs paroles

Parce qu'il se sent comme une fourmi dans un corps de géant quand Noya est un géant dans un corps de fourmi

Parce qu'il ne sait plus voler

Et qu'il ne peut que suivre des yeux le vol du corbeau

Et que Noya ne cherche pas à retenir les plumes ébènes éparpillées par le vent

Asahi rêve souvent qu'elles ne filent plus entre ses doigts

Parce que le corbeau a été dépecé et qu'il ne sait plus comment regagner sa confiance en lui

Et qu'il ne sent pas comme un champion, comme le disent les autres

Ni comme un délinquant comme le disent les vieilles du quartier

Ni comme un _presque-adulte_ comme le disent sesparents

Qu'il se sent comme un gosse perdu dans la tempête

Et qu'il se demande si quelqu'un le voit vraiment

Et qu'il est déjà en troisième année

Et qu'il va quitter le lycée

Et le volley

Et l'équipe

Et Noya

\- _N'est-ce pas déjà fait ?_ -

Et qu'il suffoque

Parce que que tout va trop vite

Et trop loin

Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire

Comme s'il était pris dans un tourbillon

Parce que ça fait comme un grand vide entre ses poumons qui aspire tout ce qu'il y a, qui _exige_ d'être comblé, et qu'il a cherché toute sa vie un remède pour refermer la brèche et que peut-être, _peut-être_ que s'il prie assez fort alors le dieu gardien pourra la remplir

Parce qu'ils fonctionnent bien sur le terrain, _et pourquoi pas aussi le reste du temps_ , et parce qu'il a entendu que Noya avait refusé de jouer sans lui, et qu'il a envie de lui demander si c'est vrai, que le volleyball est toute sa vie, parce qu'il veut aussi jouer hors du terrain, juste entre eux, sans personne d'autre.

Parce qu'il est complètement, désespérément amoureux d'une mini-tempête et que c'est la chose la plus effrayante qui lui soit arrivée depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipe - _que vont dire les autres, quand ils verront que leur champion est une pédale_ \- parce qu'ils ont accepté Noya, mais Noya est spécial, Noya est un géant, et Noya peut tous les mener par le bout du nez, et peut les faire plier sous la force de sa volonté, mais il n'est qu'Asahi, Asahi timide, Asahi en papier et lorsque Ryu se retourne vers le libero pour lui gueuler "Arrête de me mater le cul" pour déconner, c'est lui qui se recroqueville un peu plus sur lui même, comme une carapace imparfaite qui laisse transpercer les pics.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il est le plus conscient de sa taille

D'à quel point il domine le terrain

D'à quel point il est exposé au regard des autres

 _À leur jugement_

Conscient de ses membres longs et maladroits

Conscient d'être le sujet des conversations et des doutes, conscient que tout le monde se réjouit de son retour - et ça lui fait chaud au cœur, _vraiment -_ mais que tout le monde s'inquiète de savoir s'il sera à la hauteur et c'est _trop de pression_ , et il se sent comme si il ne pourra jamais satisfaire leurs attentes

Et puis Noya rigole

Et il traite Ryu de pédé

Et il se rappelle qu'il a quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières

Pour rattraper ses erreurs

Et que ses membres ne sont jamais aussi agile que lorsqu'il s'agit d'envoyer la balle de l'autre côté du filet

Et que même s'il ne peut pas s'envoler, il peut toujours sauter

Aussi loin qu'il peut

Et qu'il a son dieu gardien derrière lui

Son _ange_ gardien

Que sa tornade est dans son dos

Et il peut lui laisser prendre le contrôle

Il peut même lui offrir sa vie

Si son altesse le désire

Si le dieu accepte l'offrande

Et lui le suivra en silence

Et que peu importe si l'ouragan menace de l'emporter

Et si l'orage menace

S'il est pris dans un tourbillon

Dont il ne peut s'échapper

Il a le vent en poupe

 _Une véritable tempête_


	2. and up

Des fois, il lui hurle qu'il a un beau cul

C'est pas très sexy

Pas très distingué

Mais c'est vrai

Et il le fait

Juste pour le voir rougir

Et le dissimuler

Derrière un sourire

Pas très assuré

Et puis le jeu recommence

et puisqu'il faut jouer

Jusqu'au bout

Il mène la danse

Du bout des doigts

Pour voir si le géant va prendre l'appât

Et pour le faire courir

Même s'il sait bien que jamais

Le géant ne prend l'hameçon

Trop effrayé après tout

De se faire voir par les autres poissons

Et il sait que l'Ace traine avec lui

Beaucoup trop de poids

Trop sans doute pour que son corps de fourmi

Puisse tous les supporter

Et il sait qu'il s'engage

À aimer un homme

Qui ne cherche qu'à se cacher

Et il sait qu'il doit le laisser

Venir à lui doucement

Pour qu'il puisse panser ses blessures

Comme celles d'un enfant

Et il sait que le temps

Joue contre lui

Qu'il ne peut récupérer les balles

Envoyées par celui ci

Et sans doute finalement

S'il le laisse filer

Tout pourrait se finir

Avant d'avoir commencé

Alors il se contente

De quelques effleurements

Et quelques parades

Pour amadouer le géant

Et il se fait tornade

Pour l'amener au grand air

Pour le sortir de cette cave

Où le géant se terre

Et lui qui toujours

Est direct est emporté

Se fait doux et aimant

Pour tendrement l'apprivoiser

Et il peut voir les cicatrices

Qui dépassent de son maillot

Et il souhaite à jamais

Le protéger des ragots

Et de tout ce que font

Les gens ignorants

Qui ne savent le voir

Comme il le voit maintenant

Car des fois il entrevoit

Ô combien furtivement

Toutes les fractures qui courent

Le long du masque du géant

Et il a envie de les ouvrir

De les déchirer

De déchiqueter le masque

Puis de le reconstruire lui même

Et d'en faire un casque

Pour le protéger

De le fondre dans l'acier

Et d'y afficher son étendard

Fier et éclatant

Pour clamer sa victoire

Sur le cœur du géant

Et il veut sceller le masque

D'un baiser sur les lèvres

Comme une confirmation muette

De tout ce dont il rêve

Des abîmes où il s'est perdu

En voulant suivre un corbeau

Il est tombé sous le charme

D'un géant silencieux

Et il ne sait plus comment retourner à la lumière

Et il ne peut plus s'enfuir de ses bras

Et il s'est perdu

Au milieu de tous les fragments brisés

De son prince vacillant

Et il ne ne veut plus

Que recoller les morceaux

Les fixer avec son sang

Avec ses larmes

Avec sa sueur

Avec son âme

Avec son amour

Car la lumière après tout

Ne ferait que brûler leurs ailes


	3. And over again

La couleur du soleil est ambrée

Un peu comme du miel

Comme un cocon chaud et sucré

Lorsqu'ils se réveillent

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre

Enlacés

Le logement du plus vieux

Est un studio un peu pourri

Et la seule grande fenêtre

Est à côté du lit

Pour que lorsque le matin

Les tire du sommeil

Il puissent se dévorer

Dans les rayons vermeil

De leurs yeux fatigués

Et puis laisser courir

En caresses légères

Leurs mains engourdies

Sur le corps du partenaire

Et enfin vouloir unir

Leurs corps chaud sous les draps

Et finir emmêlés

Au pied du matelas

Sans pouvoir se dégager

De l'étreinte du tissus

Et rire jusqu'à en pleurer

Trop heureux pour être déçus

Et puis se forcer à être mature

Et se lever enfin

Rêver un peu au futur

Tout en grignotant son pain

Jouer à être un adulte

Se préparer à partir

Et échanger quelques insultes

Juste pour se faire rire

Et rire, et rire

En se disant qu'ils sont jeunes

Qu'ils auront le temps

D'avoir peur quand ils seront vieux

Quand ils seront grand ils seront sérieux

Ils sont amoureux en attendant

Et ça durera peut être moins long temps

Alors on pose les sacs

On retire les chaussures

Ils seront sérieux demain

En attendant c'est sûr

Qu'ils peuvent trouver des choses plus intéressantes

À faire de leurs deux mains

Et tant pis si ils ont déjà pris une douche

Ils n'ont qu'à retourner se coucher

Ils n'ont qu'à unir leurs bouches

Qu'à être heureux et à s'aimer


End file.
